


Fireside Chat

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Come Home Safe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, The Adventures of Ezra and Thrawn, Trans Eli Vanto, not mentioned because Thrawn isn't about to start sharing Eli's secrets without permission, not mentioned but he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: A moment during Thrawn an Ezra's terrible road trip





	Fireside Chat

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” Ezra nearly sang as he poked Thrawn on the back of the shoulder with a large stick he’d found earlier in the day. Thrawn knew if he ignored the man the action would be repeated until he responded. Still he remained silent until he’d been poked twice more, each time accompanied by the question..

“I fail to see how it matters.” Thrawn feigned the level of hostility he’d once felt to the other man. It wasn’t that he liked Ezra now but three years stranded on the edge of the galaxy had left them in a sort of truce. Cooperation was essential to their survival after all.

“Suppose it doesn’t but you’ve been all mopey since we caught that stray broadcast a couple days ago.” Ezra shrugged.

They’d found an old radio. It couldn’t transmit anything, only receive audio. It had lasted all of ten seconds before it broke beyond repair. Just an announcement of the date and time.

Thrawn considered what he would say next. After a moment he decided to be upfront with what was on his mind. Ezra always seemed to know when he was lying and usually bugged him even more about it. “It was my husband’s birthday yesterday.”

Ezra swung his head to look at Thrawn so fast he nearly hurt himself. “You’re married?”

“Not in any of the imperial records. They never would have approved.” Thrawn remembered how Eli had asked him. They’d been practicing Cheunh.

 

_ “Csarcican't vah haabpehn ch'ah?” Eli had asked after an hour of drilling himself on common phrases. _

_ Thrawn froze, unsure if Eli had known what he’s just said or if he’d mixed up the verb with something else. _

_ Eli smirked nervously. “Did I say it right? I’ve been practicing.” _

_ “If you intended to ask me you marry you then yes you said it perfectly.” Eli smiled. “And my answer is yes.” _

_ Two weeks later they’d exchanged vows and Thrawn included their marriage in his next update to Csilla. _

 

“But yes I am married.” Thrawn stated flatly

“Why wouldn’t the empire approve? Lots of officers were married.” Ezra leaned forward a bit.

“Not alien officers to their human aides.”

“You were sleeping with your aide? He get anything out of the deal?” Ezra joked.

“No. In fact his promotions were delayed due to his continued association with me.”

Ezra was silent for a moment. “Was he on Lothal?”

“No, I sent him away before I was stationed there.”

“Where?”

“To my people.” Thrawn looked to the stars as he spoke. 

“Cheer up. He might be looking for you.”

“I hope not. We have a young daughter. We agreed the last time we spoke that if anything were to happen he wouldn’t come looking unless he was asked to by the the leaders.” Ezra had not idea how to respond, bu he didn’t need too. “Get some rest Bridger. I’m going for a bit of a walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Star Wars Tumblr](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/)   
>  [My Main Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
